


Lost and Bound

by SevenFox



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Cat Ears, F/M, Furry, Kitsune, Master/Pet, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mocking, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Ownership, POV Female Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenFox/pseuds/SevenFox
Kudos: 14





	1. Pet

I woke up and couldn’t see anything. After a few seconds of recollecting my thoughts, I realized that I was blindfolded. I tried to get rid of it, but I was restrained. I tried to scream, but I was gagged. Cuffed to a bed, I could barely move a single muscle. What was happening?

Footsteps were closing in on me. I heard a door open and the footsteps became clearer and louder.

 _“Finally, you’re awake. I was really getting bored.”_ A male voice cooed.

I started to panic and tugged at my restraints.

_“Hey now, calm down. Just do as you’re told and everything will be fine.”_

A soft hand caressed my cheek. Realizing my waste of strength, I started to calm down again.

_“There you go. Now then, I’m gonna get rid of that blindfold and gag of yours, alright? Don’t scream. Or you will be punished.”_

I was blinded by the sudden increase in light. After my eyes became accustomed to the lighting, I saw a white fox with red eyes and crimson markings in his face, reaching behind my head, undoing my gag, smiling.

“HEL-”

My attempt at a scream for help was quickly met by a slap to my face.

_“Now, what did I just tell you?”_

His friendly smile was gone, replaced by a malicious grin.

_“No one’s gonna come to help you. In fact, I own you now. Your pretty face was quite expensive at that, so you better not make me regret anything.”_

My eyes widened at the words of the fox.

“Y-You own me?! What is that even supposed to mean, slavery is illegal!”

_“So is what you’ve done in your past life.”_

The fox picked up on my sudden confusion and continued to explain.

_“What do you remember?”_

What **did** I remember? I couldn’t even figure out my own name at this point. Did he drug me? What kinda drug makes you forget your whole life up until this point?

_“See, now you’re getting it.”_

The fox read the helplessness in my eyes.

_“I’m gonna give you the short explanation. Some people get the death penalty for the crimes they’ve committed. Some other people people like to pay top dollar to instead own some of these previous criminals. I’m gonna let you guess who’s who in this scenario.”_

“I-I was.. sentenced to death?”

_“There you go. Logic is still intact I can see. If those guys did a better job at wiping only your personal memory, I wouldn’t even have to explain this stuff to you._

_Now then, enough talk for now. My new pet won’t train itself after all.”_

“Your.. pet?”

The fox laughed.

_“Why, you of course.”_

He reached below my bed and with the flick of a switch, my cuffs suddenly opened. Before I could appreciate my newfound freedom to move, a hand had already grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me off the mattress. I almost stumbled into the fox, but managed to regain enough of my balance.

As my gaze wandered the room, I first noticed the fox’ tail. Or rather, all three of them, all with fluffy white fur and fire red tips. So my captor was a kitsune.

Then I noticed the full length mirror to my right. A relatively small cat girl with beige fur and dark fuchsia hair, covering one of her green eyes, was staring back at me through the mirror.

_“You sure are a pretty one.”_

Of course, the kitsune noticed how I was staring at myself.

_“Enough of this.”_

He grabbed my head and made me face him again.

_“Get on your knees and look at your master.”_

Letting go of my head, the white fox expectantly crossed his arms.

“Why shou-”

Again, my words were quickly interrupted by a slap across my face.

_“I didn’t ask you to talk. I ordered you to kneel. Unless of course you don’t want to be my beloved pet. Is that it? Well, in that case..”_

He quickly grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, moving his mouth right next to my ear.

_“I guess you’ll just be a worthless slave and I’ll force my will on you.”_

The fox let go and moved a step back.

_“I’ll get what I want either way. So, what will it be?”_

Hesitant, I looked down towards the floor, unsure what to do. When the kitsune took a step towards me again, I finally let go of my pride and dropped to my knees. What good was it anyway if I couldn’t even remember my name..

I was still looking onto the floor when I heard him speak up again.

_“Now, look at your master.”_

There was no point in struggling. I tilted my head upwards and my eyes met his. For a second, all I did was take in his red eyes, glistening in the light of the bedside table lamp like fire was dancing in his irises.

As his hand once again reached for my face, I couldn’t stop myself from flinching. Instead of a slap however, I felt a warm hand brushing through my hair.

_“That’s a good girl.”_

I got lost in the moment as he petted my head, occasionally scritching behind my pointy cat ears. Eventually, the petting ceased and I found myself back in reality. I was purring, without even noticing it.

_“See, those are the perks of being an obedient pet.”_

He grabbed me by my shoulders and made me stand up again.

_“Now then, let’s see how good **you** are at making **me** feel good.”_

Confusion rose in my eyes.

“What do you want me to do?”

_“Take off your clothes.”_

My eyes suddenly widened. No he couldn’t possibly mean-

“P-Please, don’t..”, I pleaded as I took a step backwards.

The kitsune just sighed.

_“Can’t make anything easy now, can you.”_

With one swift movement, he opened the door behind him and violently grabbed me by my hair, dragging me across the floor as we crossed into the next room. Finally reaching his destination, he dropped me on the living room floor. As I tried to get up again and catch my bearings, I was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown onto a nearby couch. Before I even realized what was happening, the kitsune quickly jumped on top of me, pinning me down. He was staring straight into my eyes. The malicious grin from earlier, once again, adorning his face.

_“I can see you don’t want to be my pet after all. Maybe deep down you truly desire to be nothing more than my fuckhole. What a shame, but I can provide you that privilege if you really want.”_

Overwhelming fear was back in my eyes. This couldn’t be happening, I had to do something. I had to get out of here.

_“Or maybe.. you actually believe that your struggles could prevent me from getting what I want.”_

The fox laughed.

_“Is that it? Do you want to fight me? Do you want to escape?”_

He moved his face very close to mine and stared into my soul.

_“Go ahead, do your worst. Show me your will to fight.”_

Instinctively, like a wild animal backed into a corner, I bit the kitsune into his neck. Putting all my strength into my jaw, I bit him as hard as I could while trying to get him off of me. But he didn’t let go, instead he held on even tighter to me and started to let out growling moans right into my ear. Was this psychopath seriously turned on by this? Gathering every last bit of strength, I closed my jaw as much as I could, as if I was actually trying to take a bite out of this freak. My concentration was quickly lost as I noticed how he started to grind his crotch on my leg, letting me feel his growing bulge as much as our clothes would allow. Finally, my mouth started to become sore, and I gave up.

The kitsune didn’t miss a beat, as he immediately rose to sit on top of me and once again slap my face. Even harder this time.

_“What a weak pathetic bitch you are. Didn’t even make me bleed.”_

I didn’t react to the slap or the insult. I just felt worthless. Worthless and defeated. There was nothing I could do to stop him. He would just use me. I would be his fucktoy and nothing more..

Then I remembered what happened just a few minutes ago. I remembered, how he petted me.

I didn’t feel worthless then. Even though he had just hit me and called me a bitch, I wanted him to pet me again.

With pleading eyes, I looked up towards the kitsune.

_“What’s that? Is there something you wanna say?”_

“I.. I’m sorry m-master. I won’t be disobedient again.”

He looked at me for a few seconds, eventually getting off of me and standing next to the couch.

_“Well, then show me your obedience, pet.”_

I got up as well and started to undress in front of him. Hesitating for only a split second, I finally got rid of my bra and my panties, presenting myself to my master.

_“That wasn’t so hard now, was it.”_

The kitsune sat back down on the couch and unbuckled his belt.

_“Now, get me off. I'll let you decide how you do it this time. And hurry up, I have an appointment later today and I’m starting to run out of time.”_

I got down on my knees in front of the fox and started to pull his pants down. His bulge got even bigger, as now only his soft underpants were keeping his cock in check. With one final deep breath, I pulled them down as well and was greeted by a canine dick of average size. Taking his member into my paw, I looked him in the eyes one more time before I would start to jerk him off. He was smiling warmly again. With newfound motivation, I opened my mouth and enveloped his twitching cock. His dick was warm and tasted quite nice, I noticed as I worked my tongue along the length of his shaft. As my master started to move his hips in sync with my motions, I tried to take him deeper and deeper into my throat, until I eventually hit my limit and gagged for a moment. I felt a hand patting my shoulder as if to praise me for giving my best. The hand then moved to caress the top of my head again, and I started go faster and faster, quickly moving my lips and tongue across his dick. Eventually, the hand suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled me away, only strands of saliva connecting my lips and my masters cock. I knew what was going to happen and closed my eyes, right on time as my face was instantly pelted with multiple loads of my masters warm, salty cum, some cumshots landing directly on my tongue as I didn’t bother to close my mouth.

As I opened my eyes again I saw the kitsune smiling at me.

 _“Good girl.”_ He cooed as he petted my hair one final time before grabbing a box of tissues and cleaning up, first my face, then his dick. _“You’re a natural.”_

He stood up again and grabbed me by my shoulders once more, dragging me into a hug and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

_“Well, I gotta get going now, I’m already late as it is. Bathrooms over there, kitchens there, take whatever you want. Doors locked and this building has security, so don’t bother. If you were to jump out of a window, you’d die, we’re 40 stories high.”_

The fox hastily got himself ready and was already on the way to the front door before turning around again.

_“Almost forgot.”_

He quickly walked towards a drawer and took something out of it. As he walked closer to me, I saw that he was holding a black leather collar with a silver tag attached to it. The tag was engraved on both sides, one side read “Property of Roy Amarasu”. The other side read..

“Kyrra?”

_“Every pet needs a name, right?”_

“So, my name is Kyrra now?”

_“Yes.”_

The name instantly grew on me. This was proof that I wasn’t completely worthless.

“Thank you, master.”


	2. Tied Up

A few hours have passed since Roy.. my master, has left for work. I didn’t notice until he left, but the things he made me do.. in fact the sheer thought of being his pet has left me quite aroused. I didn’t understand why I felt this way. I felt wrong and ashamed, but at the same time so so hot.

It didn’t matter anyway for now, as master has ordered me not to touch myself in his absence. And after about 10 minutes of looking around, I’ve noticed that there wasn’t a single corner in his apartment that wasn’t being watched by a security camera. Even the bathroom..

Defeated, I continued to spend the rest of my alone time on the TV couch, scrolling through my master’s favorite Netflix shows and giving a few episodes a watch. Might as well use this time to learn what he’s into.

As time dragged on, I couldn’t help but start to feel lonely, waiting eagerly for the kitsune to return. My arousal was still present as well and maybe he’d let me..

A few episodes later, I could hear footsteps approaching the apartment door. My thoughts instantly started to conflict with each other again, but this time, I decided to just give in to my desires. Quickly I jumped off the couch, after switching the TV off, and kneeled in front of the door, waiting for my master to open it.

Keys clicked in the lock and the door swung open, revealing my master’s kitsune form behind it. He instantly noticed me and couldn’t hide a flicker of surprise on his face, though he quickly switched back to a warm but playful smile instead.

“Welcome back, master.”

The heat I’ve been trying to suppress in my body started to rise up again as I said those words.

The kitsune closed the door behind him and casually approached me, reaching out to pet my head once in range.

“ _That’s a good girl.”_

He squatted down to get closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

“ _Did you miss me?”_

“Y-Yes..”

He continued to pet me for a while and eventually gave me a kiss on my forehead before standing back up again and continuing to arrive back in his apartment.

I got up behind him, just standing in place, unsure what to do now.

After a few minutes, he came back to address me again, now without his jacket and bag, instead hiding something behind is back.

Confusion rose in my eyes, but I was also excited for what was about to happen next.

Once he was close enough to me, he quickly reached out toward my collar.

‘click’

Before I even realized that he had just put a leash on me, he already turned around again and started pulling me after him. A few confused meowls later, I found myself in the bedroom again.

He gestured towards the bed and gave the leash a bit leeway, so I hopped onto it without second thought. Turning to face my master again, I was suddenly pushed down onto my back as he already jumped on top of me. One hand of his grabbing me by my hair, he lowered his face onto mine, pressed his lips up against mine and pushed his tongue in. Distracted by this passionate kiss as he kept spiraling his tongue against mine, I didn’t even notice that he had let go of my hair and grabbed my hands, moving them behind my head.  
As he broke the heat inducing kiss, my hands wanted to instinctively move towards my lower parts – but were quickly stopped as I noticed that they were now tied up behind my back using my own leash.

“ _I think it’s about time I repay that favor from earlier, no?”_

He started to move his hands over my body, starting from my shoulders, moving slowly downwards over my breasts, giving them a little squeeze as they kept moving all the way down to the insides of my thighs.

“Yes, please master!”

With a satisfied smile, the kitsune started to undo my pants and pulled up my shirt, exposing my underwear. He then lay down beside me and undid my bra, positioning himself so he could nibble on my right tit as he continued to caress my upper thighs.

Finally, he moved his hand towards my panties, teasing my clit through the fabric as he bit into my nipple, pushing my panties slightly into my cunt and letting them soak with my own sex fluids.

“ _My my, are you wet. You must’ve been waiting for this all day now.”_

I could only manage to push a “P-Please..” past my unceasing moans.

Pulling down my panties to fully expose my pussy, he started to push a finger in, exploring me from the inside to find my most sensitive spot as he continued to stroke my clit with his thumb.

Finally hitting what I could only assume to be my g-spot, he forced a moan out of me I couldn’t even suppress if I tried. Not missing a single beat, my master quickly dug in a second finger and continued to hammer that same spot over and over again, his thumb still violating my clitoris, his teeth now capturing my nipple as he started to pull on it. I got so lost in the ecstasy of my approaching orgasm, I didn’t even hear myself yell my heart out anymore, begging my master for more, for him not to stop.

But from one moment to the next he suddenly did. Pulling his fingers back out and having them hover just above my cunt, his teeth let go of my nipple as he whispered into my ear.

“ _Your first time cumming will be when I fuck you.”_

Responding with frustrated and confused moans, I tried to grind my crotch against his fingers, but he moved them slightly upwards, just out of reach, every time I tried.

“Please master.. I beg you..”

I needed this. Badly. I desperately needed release.

“Just.. just fuck me then! Please!”

“ _You want my cock this badly, pet?”_

“Yes! Please, I want you to fuck me!”

“ _Hm.. not good enough. I think you can do better than that.”_

Swallowing the last remains of my pride, I continued begging.

“I-I want to be my master’s breeding bitch. Please violate me with your dick!”

The kitsune chuckled softly.

“ _Very well then.”_

In one swift motion, he undid his pants and climbed on top of me, pinning me down as he pulled his shorts down to reveal his throbbing canine cock. Not wasting any time, he lied down on top of me, lining his dick up with my cunt as he pulled my head backwards by my hair and bit into my left breast this time. Slowly but steadily, he moved his member into my well lubricated hole, still aroused by his relentless fingering from before. I began to moan again as he started to pick up the pace, thrusting into me over and over again, and it didn’t take long until I was overcome by pure pleasure, paralyzed by the first orgasm I can remember.  
Tightening the grip on my hair, he moved my head close to his ear so he could fully take in how I was crying out in pleasure. As he continued to fuck me, he eventually muted my unending moaning by pushing his tongue into my mouth once again. Eventually breaking the kiss, he growled right into my ear as he pushed his swollen knot into me with one final thrust, sending me over the edge a second time, making me cry out in pleasure once more as he filled me with his warm seed.

A few minutes have passed of him just lying on top of me, still tied together by his knot, both of us panting.

“ _That’s a good girl.”_

He finally said and began to pet me.

I only purred in response.

“ _By the way, you’re sterile. So I can cum right into you without any worries.”_

The kitsune smirked at me as he said that second sentence.

Part of felt like I should freak out at that discovery, but then again, it was better than **actually** being his breeding pet. It just made things easier.

“So um, how long does your knot last?”

“ _We should be tied together for another ten minutes tops.”_

With that, he hugged me and turned the both of us so we were now lying on our sides.

Cuddling.


End file.
